


【Translation】the history books got us wrong (all wrong, and then some more)

by suirin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, pacific rim kinkmeme;Incest; alllllll the incest because it's the new year
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank kuro49 for the permission for translating this beautiful fic！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Translation】the history books got us wrong (all wrong, and then some more)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the history books got us wrong (all wrong, and then some more)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114219) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> I thank kuro49 for the permission for translating this beautiful fic！

17岁他看起来像个坏消息，懊恼得也恰如其分。后来长到21，紧接着迈过了30岁这道坎儿，他便决定不再清算悔意。将军由安克雷奇折返香港，带回的不止Raleigh Becket 和Striker Eureka的驾驶员，另外还有Scott Hansen。

将军上前替大家相互介绍，Hercules握了握Raleigh的手，Scott则拽过那孩子抱了抱，贴在耳边低声致以哀悼。

“你兄弟的事我很难过，”这样庄严肃穆的语气可谓闻所未闻。Scott Hanson撤开身，将两手塞进口袋，最终一对蓝眼睛落在了军装笔挺的将军身上。

“将军，”他叫道，长身立在Shatterdome中央，仿佛要跟Stacker Pentecost赤手空拳单挑一场。“别来无恙。”

好像光一个过气的三代机驾驶员还不够。Stacker Pentecost在做出最后的努力同时，凭召回Hansen家混小子归队表明了自己的态度。Stacker同男人握过手，发觉对方变化不大。“虽然出乎我的意料，不过你看起来不赖，Scott。”

此言不假，但也不全对。

“好冷淡呢。不是我真不懂，除了是要被丢进穿越口的大活人，我好歹还是点儿别的什么，将军。真心希望我——”

“闭嘴吧Scott。”Herc眉头一皱打断了他，两手叠在胸前，忍耐着掰过Scott肘弯的冲动，身体力行教育弟弟少来大放厥词，别好像他有这个权力。

Scott冲他露出“去他妈的”的笑容，那一秒两人视线交汇，到了下一刻，他却已转身，大步回到另一位Striker驾驶员身旁。

 

普适性并未实现家族遗传。

两名前驾驶员下场子比划了几招，仅此而已。甚至不能称之为比武。Raleigh将Scott击倒在格斗训练室的席子之上，压根不存在什么通感兼容。随着肺中空气被撞个干净，手中半棍（hanbō）咔哒哒滚向一边，馆内瞬间鸦雀无声，只听Mako宣布道：“4比1.”

“我上了年纪，不适合这个啦，”Scott仰躺在地，被顶棚刺目灯光逼得眯起双眼。他还没到出汗的程度，皮肤是干的，但从Herc包里随手抓来的工字背心已经贴住了前胸后背。

“没事吧？”

“死不了，Becket。”Scott挥开帮他起身的手，自己爬起来，摁了摁肯定会瘀伤的地方，疼得一激灵。

他捕捉到Raleigh担忧的眼神，发现自己搞不懂这个心碎的小孩——来自深海的梦魇不曾夺走自己的兄弟，那种可能性他连想都没法想。但他想帮上忙，以Hansen家男人独有的曲线救国，别扭得升华成了一门艺术。

“问问她算了，Becket，反正这个世界早完蛋了不是。”Scott轻拍了拍Raleigh后背，低声道。

他走下席子，一脚蹬进鞋带松散的军靴，无所谓地朝背后摆摆手，离开了训练室。Raleigh手中的半棍最终指向了唯一他渴望用身体交谈的人。

Mako Mori回敬的目光里，坚定地携有等同的分量。

 

人们即将失去希望，世界命悬一线，这时你想自己被开了个玩笑。Herc过来也许不是为了看通感兼容测试，但Chuck是。抱着胳臂徘徊在人群外围，压低的帽檐遮住了眼睛，只露出坏笑着的嘴角，线条凌厉。

说不定他们真能笑到最后。

或许他们不能，如果算上接下来那件事的话。

 

Scott站在指挥室，手攥着比自己胳臂还粗的电缆，周遭世界沉浸在耀眼的氖光蓝里。假如这就是世界末日（他知道世界末日一定存在），这可跟死于通感失误不大一样。

他当然记得Gipsy Danger。记忆犹新。MN-20是他痛宰的最后一头巨兽，同样也是Yancy Becket遭遇镰刀头前的最后一只。有多憎恨贼鸥计划，他就有多恨自己又成为游侠中的一员。

Scott Hansen不是什么道德楷模，可也没烂到无可救药。

他千里迢迢由澳大利亚跑来香港，才不是为了见证世界就此翻入完结篇。

Chuck绕到他身后抓住电源，和Tendo一起，三人协力切断了Gipsy。氖光飞转的加农炮终归沉寂，他好歹又一次找回了呼吸。

就好像厌恶蓝色的理由还不够多一样。他想自己永远忘不了指挥室内满室蓝光，而Herc与Chuck就立在那里的景象。

若不是Chuck率先朝Raleigh Becket的头脸挥出拳头，那么这人肯定是他自己。

 

双重事件夺走了两台机甲。同时Hercules Hanson折断了锁骨。枪口吐出的狰狞火舌点亮了夜空，不论Scott Hansen想象过自己面对世界终结时有何作为，这显然并非其中之一。

远远不是。

 

“不准你跟我家小孩儿驾驶。”

“你说的小孩儿是我侄子。”

“你说的小孩儿是我儿子。”

Chuck气哼哼瞪着他俩，勺子往托盘里大约是土豆泥的玩意一扔。之所以说“大约”，是因为模样看起来像，味道尝起来却不对头。不过话说回来，哪怕港口开放，好多东西吃起来照样一股子硬纸板味儿。

“友情提醒，我人就在这儿呐嘿。”Chuck隔桌朝那两人板起脸。Max的脑袋搭在他膝头。“另外，我才不是小孩儿呢你们两个混蛋。”

“把饭吃完，”Herc指指儿子面前仍旧半满的盘子。Scott翻了翻白眼，Chuck面色越发难看。

“你被除名啦，dad。你受伤了。”

“Chuck——”

他起身吹了声响哨，Max一个骨碌翻下条凳，跟在主人身后颠颠地走了。

当Scott意识到Herc除了对着盘子叹气不会再有别的反应，他嚷道：“Charlie！”

“叫我Chuck，Scott叔叔！”

取过PPDC自酿的苏格兰威士忌，好冲掉黏住喉咙的土豆泥。“你把他宠坏了，Herc。”

Herc气愤的眼神与Chuck何其相似，对此Scott佯装不知。一切都是那么讽刺，从Lucky Seven销毁开始他想躲的居然一样没能躲开。

 

他们失去了Crimson Typhoon 和Cherno Alpha。现实就是这样充满打击，当Striker Eureka被困在维多利亚湾中动弹不得，Scott却只能待在阴沉沉的指挥室。

于是他真真切切地意识到，自己的决定永远不会错。

 

Herc说：“你一直想离开。”兄弟俩并排躺在医务室，一人一张病床。刚刚传来消息，Lucky Seven即将被送往遗忘坟场。“我成全你，Scott。”

“我要的是咱们两个一起，”Scott想侧过身，想看着兄长的眼睛，可他摸得着摸不着的地方哪里哪里都在疼。两人居然能讲出完整的句子，想想其实有些奇妙。“我不要自己一个人走。”

“我不会丢下Chuck一人在项目里挣扎。”

“……那么我尊重你的决定。”

虽然很疼，Herc还是淡淡地笑了笑。

 

家族是血缘与过去，失意与吝啬的爱。

血战中Scott之所以忽然愣神，是因为意识到自己再也不能这样下去：看到身侧的男人踩进脚蹬，他再也无法面对生死，面对终将失去毕生所爱的胁迫感。

在二人共享的大脑，那个消弭了一切，唯有Scott和Hercules Hansen的地方，Herc摇摇脑袋，伸手搂住了小弟。提醒他们曾经的过往：酗酒的父亲，太频繁的晚归，挥舞的酒瓶太过挨近儿子们的脑袋。Herc摇着头，抱紧了他，结束通感后把拳头打得红肿（没有骨折），由于Scott Hansen近在眼前的退役指令，谎言已然滚到舌尖。

他所做一切皆为爱，Scott宁愿让他心存希望，自己会随Chuck而去。

“你给过我一次机会离开。”Scott说着坐到Herc床上。屋里光线昏聩，唯一的光源来自浴室敞开的门。

“还想再要一次么Scott？”

“我答应你和Chuck来香港，自然清楚自己应下的是什么。”

“那你想从我家老男人这里得到什么啊Scott叔叔？”Chuck倚在浴室门板，腰上围了一块大浴巾。Scott来回打量父与子，暗笑这两人简直是一个模子里刻出来的。

但他没说。“我要你这辈子就自私这么一回。”

“但凡我能，你们俩就别想踏出这房间半步。”

“这算什么？想单枪匹马去引爆炸弹么Dad？”Chuck语气很重。“你明白这行不通。”

“我懂，孩子，”Herc吼他。Scott差点没忍住朝父子档丢白眼的冲动，歪头示意兄长好好看看Chuck。等Herc褪去了全部戾气，这才转过脸。

Chuck小心翼翼地将父亲带入怀中，Herc手臂上的固定吊带格外叫人在意。所以他同样小心翼翼地低头亲了亲Herc脖子。是道歉，也是一句温柔的恳求：求你。

“会好起来的，Dad。”

Herc轻声嘲弄道：“说得容易，你又不是被丢下的那个。”

“我不是在向你告别。”

隔着Herc肩头，Scott清楚看到Chuck的眼神以及讨厌的笑脸，但不管怎么说，叔侄达成了共识。

他们都爱惨了Herc，绝不会就这样放他走。

Chuck在Herc耳边呢喃絮语，搂着他要他转身重新面对Scott。Scott的笑容染上了苦涩的意味：“世界末日啦，Herc。快过来给我点纪念好值得我回来。”

“我人就在这里难道还不够？”

“是你告诉我，精神上你与我同在。”

“你也如是，Dad。”Chuck补充道。他紧贴在Herc背后，亲近得不可思议，湿漉漉的发梢滴着水珠，腰上的浴巾一寸寸下滑。

“快来，big bro，”Scott呼唤他，并不是平时用来引诱女孩们的口吻。他会用那种调子故意不把故事讲完，等你央求“然后呢然后呢”，一只手慢条斯理地摸进你的短裙，另一只梳过你的秀发，拽住发尾要你偏过头，索取又一个完美至极的吻。

完全不是那样的魔魅。

于是随着Herc被Chuck推到Scott两腿之间，他从对方口中尝到了威士忌和烟草的余味。而当Chuck掰过Daddy用舌头操开对方的嘴，那同样是个完美至极的吻。

和他们这辈子所有的吻一样，甘美，绵长。

Scott将Herc拉上床，Chuck的浴巾落在原地，抬腿跪上了薄薄床垫。此情此景同样旖旎万千。

 

Herc忍不住用没受伤的手臂挡住脸，可惜Hansen家男人全遗传了一身最敏感不过的娇气皮肤，用不着浴室那点灯光，胸膛弥散开的大片红晕照样被人统统瞧了去。

“看看我们，Herc。”Scott低喃着，嘴唇离Herc的阴茎只差一抹呼吸的距离。

“记住我们，Daddy。”Chuck说着摊平舌头，从下一路向上舔。他圈住Daddy阴茎根部，逼出Herc更加沉重的呻吟，随着Scott湿热舌头的加入又多了点承受不来的意思。

Chuck和Scott的吻争相缠绕上他阴茎头部，这画面直击Herc，他忍下呻吟，最终眼前一片白光。

Scott揉着酸痛的下巴凑上来，坏笑着好像非常清楚自己的模样会有多刺激到哥哥，仍挂着精液的姜红色睫毛和颧骨仿佛是在宣告所有。

Chuck则头枕着Herc大腿，笑容一点一点汇聚在唇角。“诶Scott叔叔，我觉得咱们好像把dad弄坏了。”

Scott哼笑。“别低估你家老男人，他会试图证明你是错的，这样一来他就真的要伤到自己了。”

 

悉尼Shatterdome驱车三十分钟远的地方有栋房子，记在他名下。Scott Hansen被谜样驱逐出贼鸥计划的一个确凿原因。

（Herc并不打算替他洗刷名誉，只不过一份被涂黑的文件终归比空白的更可信，Scott明白这样就好。）

Scott的兄长和侄子背着露营背包出现在他家门口时，整个世界都不知道他们的到来，也没必要知道。父子俩从不久留，可谁让世界正在灭亡，而他们又双双冲在前线呢。Scott一直没有放弃说服Herc抛下一切退居后方，但是他理解Herc的决心，理解Chuck复仇的渴望。他痛恨自己的理解，可懂就是懂，他也不打算强迫他们放弃。

所以当Herc要他一同去香港时，这大概就是他说好的原因了吧。

比起被留在地球另一边，葬下又一对空棺，他宁愿与他们同在。

 

Scott笑着坐起身，要来润滑，脱掉碍事的衣服，这时很容易忘记今晚或许就是最后一晚。“要你在我里面，小孩儿。”

“不是小孩了，”Chuck坏脾气的嘟囔，咬住一个安全套撕开包装。

“看出来啦，”Scott神色放荡，视线扫下去又扫上来。Herc丢去白眼，抓过弟弟朝他股缝探去，留下一串湿哒哒的指印子。

第一根手指挤进来时Scott闭上双眼，随之轻笑了声。

“好久没做过……”他略微打开膝盖，调整好角度，摆动着将第二根和第三根手指压进更深的地方。

被Herc完全打开后，Scott伸手取来Chuck手中的安全套。朝父子俩飞去媚眼，他叼着套子弯下腰，全凭舌头和嘴唇给Chuck的老二套好。

Scott直起腰骑到Chuck身上，Herc说：“小把戏，不过干净利落。”

“不是跟你学的哟，这点我敢肯定，”Scott冲他笑了笑，贴上Herc温暖的手，带着茧子的手指沿着他脊椎一路向下。

“来，Scott叔叔。”

也许是因为这个名字，也许是因为眼下的处境，也许其实还有什么别的东西，Scott最终吞下Chuck阴茎时，Herc感觉自己同时跟他俩通了感。Chuck整根拔出，Scott简直无法呼吸，Herc也没好到哪儿去。

“还可以么Scotty？”Herc的手停在Scott尾椎处，摩挲了片刻便滑到更低的位置，插了进去。那里被Chuck撑的满满的。

Scott的第一反应是呻吟和扭动，不确定自己到底是想把Herc也吃进来还是干脆逃开。毕竟这实在有些太过火了。

Chuck毫无预警地狠命一捣，咬紧牙关唤了声“Scott叔叔”。Scott孩子气的沉下腰，给他报复回去。

就像所有Hansen家的男人，他们并不讲那些该出口的话：求你，还要，用力，还不够用力，相反千言万语都被抽和插的身体道尽。滑腻的阴茎顺畅地插进他的屁股，呼吸卡在他喉咙中，半是喘息地射进Herc手里。根本没有一处对的地方。

 

那栋房子并不是避难所。

它是救赎，提醒他们战争结束后自己还有份生活得过。

 

“你儿子高潮时真漂亮，”Scott咕哝着，拖着被操到瘫软的手脚拔出Chuck的老二，翻身滚进Herc怀里。

“那是，我儿子嘛。”Herc抬手摸了把弟弟肚皮，指尖裹上粘腻的精液，凑到Scott嘴边。前任游侠回头望去，神情很是下流地张开嘴，乖顺不足，荒淫有余。

可不等Scott从Herc手上舔走自己的东西，Chuck便抓过家长的手腕，低头吮进了自己嘴里。白浊的体液蹭到嘴唇上，吮吸时脸颊凹下去。

“我老得受不起这刺激了，”说归说，Scott并没有别开头。Chuck“啵”地吐出Herc手指，Herc喉咙里翻滚着低低的咆哮。

“还觉得漂亮？”

“现在就是个小混球啦，坏小孩。”

Herc抓过儿子吻掉他唇边的得意，两人隔着Scott肩头接吻，到底不负Scott所望——父子两个正致力于占领对方的口腔，分享着他的味道。

Chuck被吻得喘不上气。“这就对了，家族遗传嘛。”

 

三人坐在厨房，仿佛倒退回RAAF服役时的年景。

只不过Chuck块头有那时三倍大，外加他们仨都和对方上了床。斗牛犬后院里四处疯跑，Scott记不得上次见到Chuck这样微笑是什么时候。

“我们打算去一趟裂缝，”Herc告诉他，而这早已不是新闻。悉尼Shatterdome将在一周内关闭，Striker也将宣布退役。Scott又抿了口酒。“第一次不会有好结果。”

“我不能承诺你会有什么不同，但我们的资源确实比以前多了。”

“那我真心希望Pentecost手里不止一颗核弹，找到的被除名游侠也不只我一个。”

所以就这么定了。

（Chuck并不吃惊叔叔要和他们一起去香港，他只是露出淡淡的苦笑，仿佛他什么都知道。要是他真的全知道，Scott也不会太吃惊，毕竟他是最后一批姓Hansen的男人里最聪明的那个。）

 

当人们即将失去希望，整个世界命悬一线，你会以为自己再没有谁可以失去了。仍旧是两个Hansen前去执行行动，一如原本计划的那般。唯一有出入的是，Hercules Hansen站在了指挥室，影子似的与将军并肩。

他转动手上的戒指，一轮又一轮，心想这全是报应。痛失一切的滋味一次还不够，非要让他尝过第二次和第三次。

接下来的事情将会被历史教科书铭记，然而书本记录下的却永远无法做到完全正确。

XXXkuro49


End file.
